Tobin (Comic Series)
Tobin is a character first encountered in Issue 69 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone who works for the construction crew along with Holly, Abraham, Bruce, Guard 1, and Guard 2. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tobin's life before or as the outbreak began, other than he used to work at a desalination plant and he managed to make his way somehow to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Tobin led a group in the Safe-Zone that included Bruce, Barnes, Richards, Holly, and two others. Later, he unintentionally allowed Barnes and Richards to be killed. Life Among Them He first appeared in Issue 69, leading a small group. He, Bruce, and two guards arrived to assist Heath, Scott, and Rick Grimes' group. Later, he was seen in Issue 73 at the construction site for the expansion of the Alexandria Safe-Zone Community. Too Far Gone Tobin and Abraham argued after Tobin abandoned Holly to be eaten by the living dead. After Abraham successfully warded off the zombies and rescued Holly, Tobin told Abraham about the community rules over situations similar to that, and hoped Holly agreed with him. Holly instead kicked him in the groin, and he vomited. Later, Tobin was seen speaking with Douglas Monroe over his guilt from nearly allowing Holly to be killed. He mentioned a couple residents, Barnes and Richards, who had died because of his cowardice. No Way Out In Issue 79, he was seen at the construction site, running over zombies while attempting to escape from a horde, as Abraham assisted. In the said issue, he assisted Abraham, Glenn, and Heath clear out the horde of zombies attacking the community. Death Killed By *Zombies In Issue 81, he and Holly were the first to witness the zombies finally push through a loose panel of the Community's wall, and he ordered Holly to alert Rick and the others. Tobin redeemed his prior poor decisions by attempting to fight off the converging zombies, to no avail. When Rick and company arrived on the scene, Tobin was found dead, already torn apart and disemboweled by the zombies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tobin has killed: *Barnes (Indirectly Caused) *Richards (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly people. Relationships Holly Tobin and Holly were close friends, although, after he left her for dead when the group was ambushed by zombies, their friendship fell apart, overall. This was redeemed later, however, as Tobin sent Holly away as the zombies broke through the wall to get the others, attempting to hold them off and sacrificing himself. Abraham Ford Abraham and Tobin were mutual friends. The two butted heads and clashed on multiple occasions, but put their differences aside when walkers breached the Safe-Zone. Tobin shows tremendous respect for Abraham when he sees him fighting zombies to save Holly, making himself feel cowardly. He later admits this to Douglas, and steps down. This shows that he trusted Abraham to lead the construction crew over himself. Bruce Bruce followed Tobin's orders and they worked together in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Both seemed to be close friends. Douglas Monroe Tobin and Douglas had a pretty basic relationship, they knew each other as they were part of the same community. Tobin detested his job that was assigned to him by Douglas, but he worked for him nonetheless. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out |}} Trivia *Tobin was one of the known original survivors of the Community group led by Douglas, along with Aaron and Olivia, as acknowledged by Douglas himself when speaking about Tobin's long-time leadership position. *It was mentioned in Letter Hacks that Tobin used to work in the desalination plant. ru:Тобин Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics